La peligrosa droga de amor
by lowdose
Summary: No sabia que dejarlo era difícil, es que se siente tan bien por dentro que mi mente no tiene límites, y también no lo puedo dejar por que me vuelve loca… lo he llamado mi droga personal… mi droga del amor.


¿Quién sabe cuál es el mundo de las drogas? Sé que es un fenómeno tan especial que tiene una lógica propia: por un lado se automantiene y se convierte en un círculo vicioso, negocio. Todo en fin de cuentas arriesgas lo que tienes y vives entre la cuestión de que si vas a vivir el día de mañana o para que irse tan lejos, si va a sobrevivir ese mismo día… ¿quién sabe? Pero sabes bien, que la adrenalina y el ponerte en riesgo es excitante, ¿hasta la muerte?

- Esto sabe bien. ¿Que… demonios… es esto, Dahl?.- una risita nerviosa por el efecto plácido corría por su cuerpo.

La conseguí ayer -dijo.- Esta mierda esta increíble –se tumbó en la arena.

Increíble.- salió como un susurro.- no tendré problemas para venderla en la escuela, necesito salir del hoyo.

No ocupas dinero –Le lanzó el paquete a los pies- en cambio, yo si.

No, no es eso –Le dio otro toque. Sus ojos se perdía en lo oscuro del mar, en donde su alma estaba en un viaje astral y la arena y el mar daban vueltas. Sentía la boca pastosa y así se disipó dejando el cuerpo libre, calmando el cuerpo. Estaba en una fiesta donde el sonido de la música eran ritmos hipnotizantes y energizantes, un ritmo acelerado- Me largo…

Hey, no te vas a ir cabrón. ¡Págamela de una vez! Me debes mil dólares –lo apuntaba asesinamente.

Lo haré… -le dió la espalda- ando en ceros, sabes que siempre te pago.

Tengo que pagar esto… ahora -la silueta larguirucha de Dahl, de origen sueco. Cabellos largos a los hombres, rubios cenizos que cubrían parte del rostro afilado y no se podía ocultar que una cicatriz cruzaba el rabillo del ojo- tu puta madre, Li. Muérete, hazme el favor –fue lo último que le gritó.

Se levantó mareado y tanteando el maldito piso que no dejaba de moverse, necesitaba irse antes de volver a los brazos de esa droga, pues en si tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

---

-Justo lo que necesita mi cuerpo –una bocanada de humo salió por los labios color cereza que brillaban al ritmo de las luces del antro y sus dedos tamborileando al ritmo de la música, esperaba el último trago e irse. Un vaso de whisky preparado con agua mineral.

-"Amigui", tipo… es tarde y así –Le dio el último trago a su bebida favorita, Amor perfecto- ni creas que maneje, ando súper mal –mientras que dejaba ser besada por un joven de su edad.

-Yo lo haré –y sacó las llaves de su bolso- vente… -y la jaló de esos brazos, ese tipo solo iba por un rato.

-Ósea andas demasiado pasadita, you know, solo maneja lindo, porque solo hay raritos, tipo rondando… -la sentó y ella se fue al volante.

-No te va a pasar ni mierda… -enfocaba sus ojos, lo más que podía.

-So bitch –se recostó rendida.- sabes, la xtc no me hizo efecto... y no la probaste ahora... y aceptalo ese hombre, esta cute.

Salieron del estacionamiento.

-Es solo un niño y no, no tenia ganas, y de hecho tu tampoco... no quiero quiero que sigas, te engañe.

-¿y tu no?

-La necesito... me hace sentir bien.

-Consiguete a un hombre, eso te hara sentir bien -casi se ahoga en su propia risa.- muuuy bien -imaginandose cosas que ella solo sabia.

-Si se entera mi padre... -Entrecerro los ojos para aclarar su vista, segura que "Mary Jane" no tenia la culpa, aclaró su garganta - ¿y que paso con "the Mr E"?

-Me dejó como si fuera una zorra...

-¿Despues de 2 años y medio? -se rió con burla, estaba exagerando.

-Lo digo por que no se donde "frutas" este... deja ya el tema... me pone de mal humor.

Aceleró cuando el semáforo estuvo en verde, pero a duras penas frenó con rudeza al darse cuenta que un carro iba en sentido contrario dando un rosón al coche obligándolo moverse un par de metros de donde estaban y solo se escuchó otro impacto… algo malo había ocurrido.

-No jodas, alguien está muerto –miró por el retrovisor, con la voz ausente y nerviosa.- MI AUTO!! –la copiloto chillo.

-Vamos ya… ósea ¿te preocupa su cuello y no el de nosotras? Dale –Mencionar el terror, estaba demás.

-Pero es que Tomi… no podemos dejarlo.

-No seas estúpida… esto… esto… es horrible –miedo y una mueca de disgusto- vámonos –Lloriqueaba y buscaba entre sus cosas su celular- Necesitamos ayuda –sus dedos tecleaban 911

-No… –le quito de sus manos el móvil.

-No Sakura… -le dijo en un susurro rogándole. Abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo. Caminó con cuidado casi como que no quisiera romper el asfalto, y al estar mas cerca podía escuchar los quejidos de un hombre atorado en un carro deportivo muy lujoso, demasiado doloroso para estar así, pobre carro.

Otro carro como si le fallaran los frenos, se estrella detrás del otro vehículo que le había golpeado, estaba hecho un desastre. Vidrios estrellados, fuera neumáticos. BOOM! Hubo un estruendo.

Sakura solo se hallaba con el corazón acelerado y tembando, tirada en el suelo y haciendo un escudo con sus brazos, con una amiga gritándole lloronamente para irse.

-Vámonos, te digo! Hable a emergencias, no tardan en llegar, por favor!

Dudo en ir, porque pensaba como su amiga, alcohol en la sangre y droga, no era la combinación perfecta para estar ahí, y ese detalle no estaría nada bien en su casa, un escalosfrio recorrio su cuerpo. Se acercó rápido al carro que les había chocado y estaba un chavo que apenas podía poner su vida a salvo.

-¿Estás bien? –su voz temblaba llena de miedo.

-Obvio que no… -Ella quería sacarlo de ahí- Lo mejor es que te vayas…

-Si te dejo, mueres aquí… -una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro lleno de sangre.

-Y a ti que te importa… -Cruelmente era verdad.

-Me imagino que si no hubieras chocado conmigo, ellos nos hubieran chocado animal, trate de ayudarte, pero olvídalo. –arrastraba la voz en voz baja, ella queriendo ayudar, pero retrocedió en sus pasos, sus zapatos favoritos Chanel estaban deshechos. Las luces de azul y rojo empezaban a llegar a lo lejos, la policía estaba amenazando por llegar.

-Maldita sea mi suerte, has llamado a la policía –Se salió apresurado con una bolsa negra en su mano y de la nada había agarrado el brazo de Sakura y previó que ese auto color arena era en el que venía ella. La metió por la fuerza anulando los gritos que ella le reclamaba por la rudeza que había aplicado en su brazo.

Arrancó el carro como furia y como supuso los iban a perseguir, pero la verdad él preferiría morir en el intento. ¿Ellas? Le importaba un bledo sus vidas.

-Me lleva el maldito diablo… -mirando hacia atrás… - estas jodido, maldito parasito. –y el solo se echo una risa sarcástica.

-¿De que carajos te ries? –bramó.

-No me alagues –espejeó y regresó su mirada al frente- solo soy un hijo del diablo–la miró por el retrovisor con los ojos más oscuros y llenos de socarronería, le guiñó el ojo.

Solo tragó saliva y rogó que todo esto acabara pronto, en que puta situación se había metido. Sacó apresurada un cigarrillo blanco y lo prendió con apuro. Necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera…

-¿Quién eres? Vete a otra parte y ya déjanos en paz… –Tomoyo no ayudaba en nada.

-De hecho les doy una ayudadita –Solo se escuchaban disparos para detener el auto sin éxito- ¿te gusta la mierda, verdad? -la veía de reojo como saboreaba el gusto que a ella le daba por fumar ese porro. Tomoyo solo atinaba a lloriquear por su vida y su Audi nuevo.

-De la mejor que hay –el ahora piloto del auto se reía- ¿De qué ríes idiota?

Manejaba como el experto de carreras y le daba excitación como ver esas caras de miedo. La adrenalina estaba desbordada y no quitaba sus ojos del camino, aunque no podía resistir ver a esa chica, agresiva pero sabía que lo dulce era su ser, era bella sin duda, sus ojos verdes la describían como ángel perdido.

-S… amiga ya no hables, deja que esto acabe y ¿tú maldito por que estas tan estúpidamente tranquilo? –sus lloriqueos fastidiaban y Sakura ya no deseaba fumar más, quería vomitar. Mientras que los disparos no atinaban, mas que el vidrio detrás destrozado.

-Ya verán porque.

-¿Quién rayos eres, maldito maniático? Estás loco, destruirás mi auto…

-Ya te dije. Soy el hijo del diablo y si, soy maniático…… -paró en seco y les enseño la lengua haciendo un gesto maniaco al estilo de James Hetfield. Tomoyo choco contra el parabrisas y Sakura rodó para gritar con alarido, las costillas le dolian.

-¿En donde coños estamos? –El joven bajó del auto y ella se irguió- Ya no nos siguen –su asombró quedo borrado cuando salió del auto para echar todo lo que había ingerido. El la agarró de su cabellera larga y se la quito de la cara, viéndola minuciosamente.

-Estás hecha un asco –le espetó entre dientes y la soltó.

-Gracias cariño, pero te debo todo el crédito –entonces sacó un arma y la apuntó en los sesos.

-Si te vas, mueres –no vio el arma, pero escuchó como quitaba el seguro de la pistola. Odio haber salido de su casa- Ya vengo…

-Sak, tenemos que irnos, ¿porque hacerle caso a este idiota? ¿eres demente? está allí adentro… por favor –su amiga se había reunido con ella, rogándole- Esto esta súper mal… -lloraba y ella empezaba a desesperarse- quiero irme… no saldré en toda mi vida, pero por favor Dios, te lo prometo.

-Es que no sé donde estamos, tomy… esto es un maldito barrio –Se jaloneaban, Tomoyo para meterla al carro y Sakura para dejarla quieta- No grites… quieta, deja de llorar, puta madre.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo, Sakura? Y si no volvemos a salir de aquí… Dios, enserio te lo prometo.

-Me cago del miedo, no sé qué hacer… este wey, nos encontrará… de eso, estoy convencida.

-Ah! Claro y a ti te encantará esperar a que nos maten, ¿verdad? No me jodas… Sak, dame una línea, o cigarro, ya no aguanto.

-No te daré nada, Tomi, no harás lo mismo...

Se quedaron sentadas en la acera y maldijo Sakura pensando que pudieron haberse ido, nadie estaba ahí para impedírselo. Pero la amenaza había sido suficiente como para quedarse ahí, no se atrevía a moverse más de un metro cuadrado, más que estirar sus piernas entumidas. Cuando peleaba en su mente, decidió actuar y vio que las llaves estaban ahí, pegadas y le susurró: sube al carro, que nos vamos.

Cuando cerró y encendió el motor, que apenas era un ronroneo que rompió el silencio y colocó la tracción en "D" al carro, vio hacia el frente y estaba él, apuntando con el arma, directo a su cabeza.

-Te dije que no te fueras –su cara estaba revuelta con mugre y sangre con una mueca de "me encantaría explotar tus sesos".

-Aún no lo he hecho –Posó su pie en lo más profundo del pedal, acelerando y se lo llevó de encuentro y solo un disparo fallido a la nada, le hizo como pudo para recordar el sentido al norte para poder escapar.

-Reza por que podamos salir y que no nos encuentre…

....

Y se quedo pensando viendo en lo infinito del vacío en la noche oscura… prendió un cigarro y bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla y sacó una bocanada- Soy una perdida –salió de sus labios.

-¿Huh? ¿Decías algo, "S"? –no se molestó en contestar.

Y solo le quedó preguntarse ¿Esto amenazara su vida?


End file.
